Tarjenid
Tarjenid (known by the coordinate name AB-T-441), is a planet in the outer portions of the sector, inhabited primarily by bacterial life-forms known for their extremely resilient properties. =Planet= Planetary Geology Although primarily a volcanic world, an unusual phenomenon occurs beneath the surface of the molten planet of Tarjenid. Fresh water lakes exist in caves beneath the surface of the planet where some of the more docile microbial life forms thrive. Magma flows of massive proportions dominate the surface of Tarjenid, and the Maerutenian Kingdom has declared the world a Class X Danger planet. In the early days of the planet's existance, it is believed that the planet was a more habitable world, due to the existance of traces of breathable atmosphere. Although the atmosphere is not sufficient to sustain any macroscopic life, it does allow scientists to speculate as to the planet's history. Life Forms No macroscopic life exists on Tarjenid, although the planet has pockets of thriving bacterial life. In some regions below the surface of the planet, there are caverns with fresh water that allows sustainment of docile forms of microbes. These bacteria are found to be very similar to those found on other planets, including some sections of DNA sequencing, leading to many theories of early colonization on the world. Some of these bacteria include TEL-23, BVV-40, and DSU-34. DSU-34 has been found to have large sections of DNA sequences identical to those found on inhabited planets, such as the Maerutenian homeworld. Most scientists believe that this is a coincidence, that in even the millenia in which it is confirmed that there have been no colonies on the planet would wipe away any similarity in genetics that is a result of being related to microbes of other worlds. Only one hostile bacterial species exists on the planet in a small region near the southern pole where the weakest volcanic activity occurs. This microbial life form, XAJ-195 has been nicknamed the "Molten Death" by some of those who are aware of them, due to their origin from the lava planet, and tendency to release chemicals into nervous cells that causes what is described as burning sensations by victims of an infection. The only known way to combat an outbreak of Molten Death is to deny it its food supply, which is in and of itself is difficult as the bacteria will consume each other, and even some forms of metal in order to stay alive. =History= Scientific Studies In ISY 1837, the Tegitrian Empire funded a scientific expedition to Tarjenid to learn more about the largely unexplored planet. Until then, knowledge of the world had been limited only to orbital scans and drones, most of which were destroyed by the lava flows, and those who weren't were destroyed by wear and tear that they should not have sustained. The research team, armored with the most powerful combat armor of the Tegitrian Imperial Military, landed on the planet, deployed by the Glory-Class Light Cruiser Manjar. Horrific images appeared before the screens of outside observers as they fell to the ground screaming of burning sensations. This led to the Great Plague of 1838 which killed billions of Tegitrians, subsequently ending in the fall of the empire after the scientists were brought to a nearby planet for treatment. No manned expedition has been attempted since that of 1837, although improved shielding for unmanned drones has allowed scientific studies to continue on some level despite the large costs involved in doing so. Category: Planet